Faire la Cour au Dieu de la Malice selon Fandral
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [FLUFF] [FANDRAL X LOKI] [OS] A Asgard, depuis l'adolescence, Fandral est promis à Loki par Odin. Mais ce n'est pas une chose simple ! Le Guerrier du Trio Palatin n'attend qu'une seule chose: Que Loki accepte sa cour ! (résumé de merde ? Hé oui !)


**Faire la Cour au Dieu de la Malice selon Fandral**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK: Pré-Thor: The Dark World_**

* * *

Loki lança sa dague bien aiguisée dans le cœur de l'un des monstres de feu qui attaquaient les forces Asgardiennes, puis se déroba de l'angle de vue des autres ennemis. Il se téléporta juste à côté de Thor, se battant, comme toujours, aux côtés de son frère. Ils étaient très proches, leur relation étant devenue presque fusionnelle, et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne chasse aux voyous entre amis pour fêter ça ? En plus, ils avaient de la chance, puisque les armées de Muspelheim avaient décidé de s'en prendre au trône de l'Éternel pour provoquer Ragnarök.  
Donc, pour s'amuser un peu et épargner en même temps une bourrasque de travail au Père-de-tout qui commençait franchement à fatiguer, ils avaient été sur le terrain avec le Trio Palatin et la Guerrière Sif.  
Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien, à part quelques cadavres de gardes royaux qui ne furent pas à la hauteur, tout avait tenu le coup. Il y avait eu quelques maisons de brûlées aussi, mais aussitôt prenaient-elles feu que les forces royales débarquaient pour sauver les familles. Finalement, leur mission du jour n'était pas si difficile.  
Pendant la bataille assez rude, Loki claqua la langue et se déplaça vers un autre groupe d'ennemis, faisant semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'il avait pourtant clairement vu. Fandral, le guerrier à l'épée agile, le blond à la fine barbe, ne cessait de s'approcher, aussi discrètement que possible. Sauf que Loki, n'étant pas quelqu'un de réputé pour être stupide, s'en rendait bien compte. C'était gênant. Dans tout le Chaos qui régnait, le guerrier ne pensait donc qu'à ses intérêts personnels ? Ce n'était pas que ça dérangeait Loki, au fond. Après tout, Fandral avait été désigné par Odin pour être son prétendant. Mais c'était surtout qu'il avait pour le moment autre chose à faire, et qu'une telle distraction n'était pas la bienvenue. Le guerrier se déplaça jusque lui tout de même, tentant d'attirer son attention en tuant l'ennemi qui avait tenté de l'enfourcher. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis retourna en combat, faisant soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel le concerné.

Le dieu tenta de retourner à la bataille, mais ne parvint pas à se débarrasser du dieu derrière lui, toujours en train de flirter de façon virile. Loki souffla, réellement agacé de ce petit jeu, puis se téléporta aux côtés de son frère, une nouvelle fois, pour en terminer avec les derniers ennemis et tenter de lui expliquer la situation. Mais Fandral revint à la charge à la fin du combat, se tenant droit devant lui en lui accordant un sourire charmeur, puis il lui baisa la main comme on le ferait à une femme. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de dégager sa main, mais le guerrier blond se releva, rangeant son épée et caressant sa main avec réelle convoitise. "Loki, tu t'es bien battu. Heureusement que tu étais là pour relever le niveau !"

Le regard que lui lança l'interlocuteur fut plus sombre que jamais, alors que celui-ci cherchait une remarque cinglante à lui rétorquer. Finalement, quand il trouva, une étincelle de méchanceté brilla dans ses orbes vertes fixement posées sur lui, avant de parler enfin. "Ce n'est pas suffisant, étant donné son niveau de niaiserie, cela sera toujours vain, je pense."

Son ton glacial fit se tendre le dieu blond tandis que Loki l'ignorait maintenant, se dirigeant vers Sleipnir et le montant pour retourner vers le palais en guidant les troupes. Ils rentrèrent au palais, dans le silence le plus complet pendant la discussion qu'entretenaient les deux frères à l'avant, et le guerrier Fandral se retira vers le fond, rejoignant ses camarades de combat. Il se pencha légèrement vers Hogun, qui lui fit un sourire sage et compréhensif tout en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Volstaag le regarda avec une peine non-retenue, puis bredouilla, pour lui remonter le moral. "Bah va ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, il n'a plus toute sa tête, ce gars-là !"

Suite à ces paroles, le regard du dieu blond devint plus vif alors qu'il regardait l'élu de son pacte et de son cœur avancer sans même se soucier de lui. Fandral lança un regard de défi à ses camarades, qui s'exclamèrent tous que « non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout ! ». Le guerrier rit en entendant cet accord qu'avait tous ses camarades de combat, puis une étincelle de convoitise brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il témoignait tout son intérêt à ses amis. "Il y a un banquet ce soir pour fêter notre victoire," Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, plein de malice. "je pense que je devrais y aller. Et puis, le Prince d'Asgard, comme il se doit, n'aura pas le droit de manquer l'occasion." Tous sourirent vicieusement en entendant cela puis admirèrent avec un certain intérêt la proie de leur compagnon d'arme, qui n'en finissait plus de discuter avec son aîné.

* * *

En effet, un banquet avait eu lieu ce soir-là. Un magnifique banquet, où tous les Asgardiens étaient conviés et où l'on criait à la gloire de Thor. Thor, Thor et toujours Thor. Tellement que Fandral, assit aux côtés du prince blond comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il le connaissait, en était mal à l'aise pour le dieu vicieux qui était en fin de table, à l'autre bout de la salle, en train de regarder le liquide ambré qui était dans son verre.  
Il n'avait pas de sourire, il avait même la tête légèrement basse comme s'il était résigné, et ne buvait, depuis le début de la soirée, pas une seule goutte du liquide contenu dans le verre d'or dans sa main droite. Il ne prenait pas part aux festivités, là où tous s'amusaient, racontaient des aventures toutes plus bidons les unes que les autres, et chantaient, lui ne bougeait pas de son siège, à côté de Frigga et Odin. Ceux-ci lui lançaient des regards d'avertissements, mais Loki n'en avait que faire, regardant encore et encore ce liquide dans son verre avec désintérêt. Le dieu des Mensonges n'avait pas envie d'être là, c'était comme inscrit sur son visage.  
Au bout de quelques longues minutes à écouter le récit où Thor disait avoir vaincu toutes les créatures s'étant opposées à lui et que Loki n'avait fait que l'épauler mais sans vraiment rien faire, le dieu se leva de sa chaise, véritablement bousculé par ce manque de reconnaissance envers ce qu'il avait fait pour son frère, puis quitta la pièce. Fandral, aussitôt, se leva à sa suite, sous les regards approbateurs de ses amis, puis se dirigea vers la porte que venait d'emprunter le dieu brun, à la recherche d'une moindre trace de sa présence.  
Rapidement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se montrer en faisant de bruit, il entendit des sanglots, venant de derrière une colonne. Le guerrier blond s'en approcha avec précaution, puis découvrit, dans l'ombre, un Loki recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant, les genoux entourés de ses bras et sa tête enfoncée entre ceux-ci. Là, il était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vu Loki comme ça, et ça le déstabilisait énormément. Lentement, ne voulant pas effectuer un mouvement brusque, il se pencha pour se mettre au niveau du dieu brun puis posa une main de soutien sur son épaule.

Loki releva la tête vers lui, puis le dévisagea rapidement. Quand il l'eut fait, il essuya immédiatement ses larmes, et tenta de se relever, mais Fandral l'en retint. "Où vas-tu ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque déçue, et le dieu du Chaos leva les yeux au ciel en tentant une seconde fois de partir. Mais une nouvelle fois, il en fut retenu par le guerrier, qui rattrapa son poignet au vol pendant que celui-ci fuyait. "Attends ! Reste, je te prie, tu ne peux pas partir une nouvelle fois ! Ce n'est pas juste, enfin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me fuis de la sorte ?" Questionna rapidement le blond, tandis que Loki tira sur son poignet pour s'échapper de la prise de son prétendant.

N'y parvenant pas et étant véritablement agacé de ce constat, il se tourna pour faire face au dieu blond, et plongea ses orbes verts perdus dans la douleur sur lui. "Je n'ai pas plus à faire avec toi qu'avec ma famille !"

Le guerrier le tira dans une salle à part, la salle des repas, et le fit s'asseoir sur les marches d'escalier avec lui. Bien qu'à contrecœur, le dieu brun agit en conséquence et prit place aux côtés de son compagnon de guerre, agacé. Fandral prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, puis lui demanda de le regarder. Loki tourna ses yeux vers lui, embrumés de larmes, puis se laissa aller. Il se mit à sangloter, et se pelotonna contre le torse pour trouver du réconfort. Le guerrier Asgardien passa une main distraite dans les cheveux d'ébène de son promis, puis le consola doucement, lui chuchotant des paroles douces. "Loki..." Susurra-t-il, tout en câlinant avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait la créature fragile dans ses bras, continuant de lui caresser le cuir chevelu. Le dieu renifla et blottit sa tête plus contre son cou, pleurant un peu moins qu'avant. "Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant."

Le dieu du Chaos se calma doucement, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, profitant de la douce caresse qui s'effectuait dans ses cheveux. Loki avait toujours trouvé très réconfortant le fait qu'on lui touche les cheveux. C'était une immense marque d'affection que de toucher cette partie si précieuse du corps du dieu. Ainsi, Loki su qu'il était en confiance avec Fandral. Il commença à se détendre, se blottissant encore un peu jusqu'à avoir sa tête près de son oreille, puis se mit à parler. "Fandral..." Souffla-t-il, pour attirer avec succès l'attention de son interlocuteur, puis il continua, bien que peu certain d'engager sur ce terrain. "J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être adopté... Ça t'a déjà fait ça, à toi aussi ?"

Le ton du plus jeune était presque une supplique, et cela fit fondre le cœur de pierre du guerrier Asgardien. Son cœur se serra en entendant de tels propos, mais se jura de garder ça pour lui, ainsi que toute la petite discussion qu'ils allaient sûrement avoir. Il décida de censurer la question que le jeune brun lui avait posé, et préféra s'intéresser à la première partie de la phrase. Il fronça les sourcils en sa direction, puis posa la question qui le taraudait, sans pour autant cesser ses caresses dans les cheveux soyeux du dieu cadet. "Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es adopté, Loki ?" Il laissa transparaître l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et Loki replaça sa tête correctement contre son torse, grimaçant un peu.

L'idée de devoir expliquer ce qu'il ressentait n'était guère plaisante, parce qu'il avait affreusement peur que le guerrier le juge, comme tous les autres auxquels il s'était confié. Imitant une expression parfaitement innocente, Loki se renfrogna contre son ami, puis répondit, d'une voix douce et très peu audible, pour que ces raisons ne restent qu'entre lui et le guerrier. "Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est... dans tout ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de différent. Déjà physiquement, regarde moi..." Le dieu brun se cacha de son mieux dans le cou de Frandral. "Je suis hideux..."

"Non, voyons !" Le contredit le dieu blond, le prenant par les épaules afin de l'écarter pour lui faire face. "Non." Nia-t-il, le secouant légèrement comme pour qu'il se réveille. Le dieu malicieux sourit légèrement, ne croyant pas vraiment aux propos de l'Ase mais elles lui faisaient très plaisir. Il se sentait enfin aimé pour ce qu'il était, et il se dit qu'il donnerait tout pour que cet amour ne disparaisse pas. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux une seconde et approcha son visage de celui de son prétendant. Il scella leurs lèvres en un baiser presque irréaliste, et le guerrier blond y répondit, trop satisfait d'avoir réussi à obtenir l'amour du prince d'Asgard pour le repousser. Ils s'embrassèrent une petite minute puis Loki le repoussa de lui-même, se levant rapidement et retournant dans la salle où avait lieu le banquet comme des voix l'y interpellaient. Il fit un signe de la main à son camarade, puis retourna sur les lieux de la fête.

Fandral resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu au fait que le dieu cadet l'embrasse. Il avait plutôt pensé que Loki se serait un jour, peut-être, laissé faire par inadvertance quand lui aurait cherché à l'embrasser, mais sans doute pas le contraire ! C'était absolument inconcevable ! Et pourtant, ça venait de se produire. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que l'Ase se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce baiser. D'un coup, il quitta ses pensées en entendant une choppe se briser à l'autre bout du palais, qui venait de lui soutirer un sursaut. Il se leva en entendant les rires généraux suite à cet acte, puis se décida à retourner au banquet.

Maintenant que tout le monde était en paix, autant faire la fête, non ?

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

_**Quelques années plus tard, Post-Thor: The Dark World**_

* * *

Contre toute attente, Loki était revenu et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis son retour. Déjà, un peu avant sa chute du BiFröst, Loki avait découvert qu'il avait eu raison depuis le départ, qu'il avait bien été adopté, mais pas de la bonne manière. Quand le dieu du Chaos avait su que ses parents adoptifs ne voulaient même pas l'en informer, il avait été juste hors de lui. Odin était tombé dans le Sommeil peu de temps après, Loki avait pris le trône une première fois. Une fois, Fandral dû s'opposer à lui. Parce que les plans que le dieu avait concocté de son trône nouvellement hérité étaient diaboliques et d'une jalousie maladive envers Thor, et que les quatre amis du dieu du Tonnerre ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à perdre leur ami de toujours. Le guerrier blond avait été agacé de devoir faire ça à la personne qu'il aimait, mais bon, il n'avait pas eu le choix.  
Peu après, donc, Loki avait chuté du BiFröst. Il était arrivé entre les mains des Chitauris et de leurs possessions et tortures toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, et le dieu d'Asgard s'était alors retrouvé, sans aucune raison apparente, à attaquer Midgard, planète qu'il avait pourtant toujours admirée pour son évolution rapide et fructueuse.  
Ensuite, il avait été ramené sur Asgard enchaîné. Cette image, Fandral n'avait pas pu la supporter longtemps, et était donc allé boire comme un trou dans une taverne, deux filles à ses bras pendant que le dieu du Chaos était enfermé dans une cellule, au sein des ennemis les plus dangereux des Neuf Royaumes. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas être triste et frustré, aussi bien pour lui que pour Thor, qui était sorti dépité de la pièce, en souvenir des banquets fabuleux que lui et son frère cadet partageaient dans le passé et qui n'auraient plus lieu d'être ni d'être pensés à nouveau. La punition accordée par Odin était monstrueuse, mais moins que celle prévue à l'origine. Heureusement que Fandral avait été voir Frigga pour lui dire que Loki était vivant, ainsi la Reine avait pu plaider sa cause et Loki ne fut pas tué.  
Puis il y eu l'épisode de Malekith, avec les Elfes Noirs et l'Ether, et il avait enfin pu le revoir. Certes, très peu de temps mais suffisamment pour raviver son espoir. Il avait eu envie que Loki soit sorti de prison, et ça aurait été l'occasion idéale. Si le dieu n'avait pas été tué pendant le plan foireux de Thor. Il avait été tué par l'Elfe Noir Kurse, et quand Fandral le découvrit de la part de Thor, ce furent toute sa vie et ses espoirs qui s'effondrèrent.  
Longtemps, Fandral avait eu foi en la rédemption de Loki. Il y avait cru jusqu'au bout, avait même contribué à sa réussite. Mais alors que ça arrivait enfin, le dieu se faisait tuer. La minute même. Était-ce cela la rédemption que Thor attendait de son cadet ? Qu'il meurt ? Depuis lors, plus jamais le guerrier Ase n'adressa la parole au Fils d'Odin, trop occupé par son deuil.

Malgré tout, Odin devenait de plus en plus étrange ces derniers temps. C'était ce que tous avaient remarqué, surtout les proches de la famille royale comme Sif, Hogun, Volstaag et lui. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour remarquer le changement de leur Roi. Ils le côtoyaient tous les jours, et plus cela allait, plus le souverain devenait joueur et blagueur, ce que ce rustre n'avait jamais vraiment été avant. Autrefois, Odin avait surtout fait trôner les lois et la violence ainsi que les lourdes peines pour petites fautes, et maintenant, il était plus... Cool. Il laissait passer certaines choses qu'il jugeait sans importance, faisait payer moins d'impôts, et raccourcissant les peines comme s'il en avait été victime une fois et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça équivalent à son crime. Vraiment, la vie à Asgard depuis ces deux dernières années s'était grandement améliorée ! La paix régnait véritablement entre tous les Royaumes grâce à des voyages diplomatiques du vieux roi, et les Ases étaient plus heureux que jamais !

Ce fut en un samedi ensoleillé que Fandral se présenta seul devant son Roi, s'inclinant dignement tout en souriant malicieusement. Il se releva avec l'accord du souverain, puis fixa pendant un long moment Odin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne vers lui, inquiété de ce sourire malin. Avait-il découvert sa véritable identité ? Oui, c'était bien possible, parce que le guerrier Asgardien le connaissait depuis très longtemps, et qu'il savait reconnaître ses faits et gestes en tant que prétendant. Loki sourit, sous les traits d'Odin, et posa sa main calleuse sur le haut de la tête du dieu blond. "Je crois que tu sais qui je suis, Fandral."

"En effet,_ Loki_."

Il leva la tête vers son Roi, qui se métamorphosa instantanément en Loki, sa véritable apparence, avec un sourire victorieux aux coins des lèvres. Celui-ci rit un instant, fermant les portes magiquement afin de ne pas griller sa couverture, puis son regard brilla de malice et de fierté. "Hé bien, mon petit Fandral." Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tandis que le guerrier attendait, grand sourire rêveur aux lèvres, que Loki prononce la phrase de sa délivrance. Le dieu le savait et retardait le moment, le petit coquin. Le brun finit par ricaner gentiment, en bon joueur, puis continua, ne lâchant pas son sourire. "Je crois bien que tu as réussi les épreuves de test." Fandral ouvrit de grands yeux enchantés, alors qu'enfin, enfin depuis milles ans, il prononçait la phrase dont le guerrier blond avait rêvé de milles et une façons. Finalement, Loki avait choisit la plus belle. Devant le trône, le Jötunn se pencha vers lui et frappa de son sceptre royal sur le sol, un sourire charmé aux lèvres.

**_"J'accepte ta cour."_**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Hey ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer ça ! Je suis ouverte à toute remarque, même si elles sont mauvaises :)_

_En espérant que vous ayez passé un agréable moment avec cette fiction mignonne !_

_Ciao !_

_Circle of Justice, l'Auteur._


End file.
